


It'll Stretch

by backstagebadger



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short, about screaming leaves, fall prompt from this time last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backstagebadger/pseuds/backstagebadger
Summary: Remus and Sirius relax on a fall day.taken from @moony-and-the-starboy, side Tumblr. written this time last year. send me fall prompts.





	It'll Stretch

“Why are you doing that, Sirius? Stop,” Remus said, eyeballing his boyfriend. The other boy was currently pulling on the sleeve of his sweater. “You’ll stretch it.” Remus carelessly shook the hands clamped around his wrist off, barely looking up from a worn copy of 10,000 Magical Herbs and Fungi.

  
Sirius shrugged and flopped back onto the common room carpet, with arms extended above his head. “It’s autumn out there, handsome!” The werewolf blushed at the petname, he always did when Sirius said things like that. “Let’s go outside…” He whined. Loudly.

  
Remus bit his lip and shook his head slightly. “Hm, later. Shouldn’t you be working on your essay? It’s several rolls, you know.”

  
“I know.” Sirius said, making no effort to move.

  
They stayed like that for a short few minutes, Remus had his feet rested on Sirius’ chest, finishing his annotations. Sirius was just enjoying the warmth from the fireplace.

  
Suddenly, Sirius sat up quickly, pushing his boyfriend’s feet off of him. “Remus?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Do you think the crunch of the leaf is actually it just screaming out in pain?” Sirius asked, eyes wide in honesty.

  
Remus looked up and stared him in the eyes for a beat. “What the fuck?”

  
Before he knew it, Remus was pulled out of his chair and out of the common room by the mess of black hair babbling about how they would find out. Fall was just their season, I suppose.


End file.
